I'm not Sorry
by MarsterRoo
Summary: Set after 5x11. After Tyler finds out that she slept with Klaus, he sets off to NOLA for revenge. Caroline was only supposed to go there to warn them, but once there, her and Stefan find themselves drawn into the brewing war.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 5x11 during the party alluded to in the 5x12 previews.**

Caroline sighed as she watched Bonnie and Jeremy grind against each other in perfect rhythm to the music. She wasn't jealous per se, but she did wish she wasn't here alone.

She knew that her loneliness was because of her choices. Klaus had promised to leave her alone, but deep down she knew what he'd meant. The ball was in her court—and damn him now that she'd given into her desire for him-she couldn't get him out of her head.

It had been twenty-four hours since their tryst in the woods, and she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her body. She shuddered, remembering the way he'd held her, the way his cock had felt buried inside her. Klaus had left a mark on her, one she would never forget.

"Hey, Care, can we talk?" Tyler asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

Caroline cleared her throat as heat crept across her cheeks.

"Please just give me a chance to explain," Tyler pleaded, when she didn't respond.

Sighing, Caroline shook the last remnants of Klaus' face from her mind before turning to fully face Tyler. "What?"

"Can we go some place a little less crowded, please?"

Caroline pursed her lips as Tyler's chocolate eyes connected with hers. "Fine," she agreed.

Tyler gave her a small smile before leading the way through the house to his father's old office.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Tyler shut the door behind them.

"I wanted to apologize. I've missed you, Caroline. I love you. I made a mistake and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway." Tyler walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, chocolate eyes piercing hers. "I don't want to lose you, Care."

"You should've thought of that before you left," Caroline whispered.

"I know. I made a mistake, Care. And I am so sorry. I will spend the next fifty years, or more, making it up to you, if you'll let me." Tyler leaned forward, his lips mere inches from hers.

It would be so easy to lean into him-to forgive him like nothing happened. But it had. He'd chosen revenge over her. While she understood the need to avenge his mother, she had hoped that he could let go of his hate and love her enough to move forward with their lives. But in the end she wasn't enough-she was never enough. There was only one person who put her first-Klaus.

"I can't, Tyler," Caroline said, pulling away from him.

"Caroline-"

"Tyler," she cut him off. "I can't. I love you, but I'm not enough. And I can't be with someone who can't put me first."

"It was a mistake-"

"No, it wasn't. You knew what you were doing and you chose to do it anyway. I'm sorry it didn't work out and I'm thankful that Klaus let you go but-"

"How do you know what happened?" Tyler questioned. "You talked to him? He was here wasn't he? I knew I smelt him on you."

"Tyler-" she started, but he cut her off again.

"You know what, Care, it doesn't matter. I want to forget him-forget I ever met him. Let's start over-start fresh," Tyler pleaded.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't."

Tyler's eyes narrowed and he frowned, scrutinizing her with his gaze. "Because of him?"

Caroline swallowed and nodded.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tyler growled, taking a step toward her. Caroline looked away, but couldn't find the words to confirm his suspicion.

"It did didn't it? Did you...did you sleep with him?" Tyler bellowed, grasping her by the arms roughly.

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered.

"Oh my god you did," Tyler accused. "How could you? How could you after everything he's done to me, to Elena, god to you. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," she said, again staring absently at the floor.

"That's it your sorry. You slept with Klaus and all you can say is you're sorry? God I can't even look at you, Caroline. You're disgusting."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her bottom lip trembling. Tyler opened his mouth to yell again but instead turned and shoved the desk against the wall, knocking a few paintings to the floor.

"I knew all along you wanted him. God how could you be so twisted. What is wrong with you?" Tyler continued.

Red glazed over Caroline's vision at the same time tears pricked behind her eyes.

"You know what, I'm not sorry," she snapped. "Yeah, Klaus has done horrible things, and I'm sorry if it upsets you. But you know what? He's the only person who has _ever_ put me first. Klaus pushes me to follow my dreams to be a better-bigger person. To embrace who I really am. He doesn't try to hold me back. So, no, I'm not sorry that I did something for me with someone who really cares about me. I'm not sorry that I enjoyed spending time with someone who treats me like I'm the most important person-who puts me first-who will let go of his hate to you, and Katherine, for me. I'm not sorry that for one moment I stopped caring what everyone would think and did something that I wanted, simply because I wanted to." She gulped in a breath of air and let it out shakily. A weight lifted off her shoulders having finally gotten that out in the open.

Tyler stared at her baffled for a long moment. He nodded his head. "So this wonderful guy, who cares about you so much and puts you first told you about how he and Hayley are going to create a hybrid army in New Orleans?"

Caroline scrunched up her face, scoffing at Tyler.

Tyler chuckled darkly. "So he didn't tell you about Hayley and the demon spawn they created?"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Guess he was too busy getting in your pants to tell you he's going to be a dad. And that baby can be used to make hybrids. He might have wanted you, Caroline, but believe me he only cares about his hybrid army and making sure that abomination growing inside Hayley helps him create them."

"What?" Caroline asked quietly, trying to digest everything Tyler was saying. Klaus and Hayley were going to have a baby. That wasn't possible.

"Oh believe me it's all true, Care." Tyler shook his head, and then grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, but not quite to the point of pain. "I wanted to start over with you, to try and move on, but he took you from me too. Klaus has taken everything from me. Now it's time for me to take everything from him too." shoving away, Tyler whooshed out of the room.

Caroline blinked, still in shock about everything that Tyler had divulged to her. Klaus was going to be a dad, and he had knocked up Hayley. Her mind couldn't even begin to wrap around that information.

A light tap on the open door, drew her out of her thoughts. Stefan stood leaning against the doorjamb.

"You okay?"

"Did you hear all that?" Caroline asked, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you okay?" he repeated.

Caroline sniffled as her bottom lip quivered and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I…"

Stefan was next to her in a moment, his sturdy arms wrapping around her and supporting her weight. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and cried. She felt betrayed by Klaus for not being completely honest with her and couldn't help but wonder if he had used her as Tyler suggested. Tyler's words stung, cutting her deeply and hurt trickled in at the thought that Klaus had slept with Hayley. It was irrational-she knew that-but she couldn't help it. Jealousy was a bitch.

"Its okay, Care," Stefan said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Caroline nodded and let him comfort her. Thoughts consumed her as she replayed the scene in her mind. She gasped and pulled away from Stefan. "Oh my god. We have to go to New Orleans."

"Why?" Stefan asked, placing his hands over hers.

"I think Tyler is going to go after Hayley."

"I'm sure Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah can keep her safe, Caroline."

"I know, but what do you think they'll do to Tyler?"

XXXXX

Caroline glanced out the window, watching as they passed the now leaving Virginia sign. The car hummed around them, as Stefan zoomed down the highway at a speed that would surely get them a ticket if caught.

"So you're not going to say anything about me and Klaus?" Caroline questioned, breaking the silence.

"Nope, you're capable of making your own choices. I spent a lot of time with Klaus. He's not as cold and inhuman as he would like everyone to believe," Stefan said.

"Thanks," Caroline smiled, she sighed and looked back out the window. "Elena's going to hate me," she murmured.

"You want my opinion?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Caroline exhaled.

"She might, but it's not really her choice to judge. She's dated both me and Damon. We've both killed-murdered and done horrible things. And so has she. The only difference between us and Klaus is that he hurt her personally. I've caused heartache for hundreds of families around the world. The only difference is it hasn't affected our circle of friends. Klaus is just older, and perhaps a little more jaded than the rest of us." Stefan shrugged.

"Thanks, Stefan."

"No problem," Stefan grinned.

Caroline let out a long breath and began to relax into the leather seat. She stiffened as a thought occurred to her. "At the risk of sounding ridiculous, you don't think I'm going to get pregnant do you?"

Stefan quirked a brow and gave her a pointed look.

"I know vampires can't procreate," she responded, rolling her eyes. "But Hayley's pregnant. I mean, Klaus is dead a thousand years over. How does that even happen?"

Stefan frowned. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You're dead and so is he, Hayley's human so...I don't know, but I'm sure there is some _logical_ explanation."

Caroline nodded. "Thanks for being there for me, Stefan."

"Best friends are there for each other," Stefan grinned.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Stefan asked as he pulled his car into a parking spot along the busy street.

"Yeah," Caroline said quickly. "No, I don't know. Nervous I guess."

"Why?"

"The balls in my court. I'm reaching out to him sort of and this whole thing with Hayley...I don't know," Caroline sighed.

Stefan placed a hand on top of hers. "It's going to be okay. Come on."

Caroline got out of the car. Her stomach twisted and knees wobbled as they walked down the busy street toward Klaus' residence. She'd found the neatly folded parchment with his address written in his beautiful calligraphy in her sweater pocket that night. It had only taken her a moment to memorize his note, and it would be forever etched into her memory.

_Caroline, _

_For when you are ready. 1234 New Orleans Blvd. New Orleans, Louisiana. _

_Maybe one day you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. _

_-Klaus_

"This is it," Stefan said, drawing her from her thoughts.

They rounded the corner and Stefan slowly pushed open the wrought iron gate that blocked off the residence from the street patrons. No sooner had they entered the grounds than two vampires zoomed in front of them.

"Can I help you?" one of the men asked.

"We're looking for Klaus. Is he here?" Stefan asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes," Elijah stated as he made his way into the courtyard. "To what do we owe the pleasure? I do hope my siblings didn't stir up any trouble during their recent visit?" Elijah prodded, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Not exactly," Stefan replied. "It would seem though that a bit of trouble has followed you here."

"I'm not sure I understand," Elijah stated. "Please come in. Niklaus is not here, but should be returning soon. He is dealing with a minor situation in the quarter."

XXXXX

Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he entered the courtyard to his residence. It had been a long day and this business with the witches was trying his patience.

He rounded the corner to go to his room when he heard familiar voices speaking behind the closed office door. Stopping in his tracks, he backtracked and threw the door open.

Elijah met his eyes first with a worried gaze before Stefan and a face he hadn't expected to see so soon-Caroline-turned to face him.

"We have a problem, Brother. It seems that Tyler Lockwood may make a move against Hayley and the baby," Elijah replied. "Ms. Forbes has kindly asked us to not harm him and explained the reasons for his hatred toward you."

"I see," Klaus swallowed after a long moment. She knew. She knew about Hayley and the baby. Caroline looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes, finally, she turned away resting her elbows on the desk.

"Well, Stefan, I think we should go," Caroline said, standing up abruptly.

"Caroline?" Klaus said quietly. "Can I have a word?"

She twiddled her fingers nervously as she bit her lip before nodding once. He motioned for her to follow him. Klaus led her down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door, then shutting it behind them.

"Caroline-"

"Is it true?" she questioned then shook her head. "That's a stupid question. Elijah just confirmed it." Her heart clenched painfully at the thought and without thinking, her hand whirled up and connected with his left cheek.

Klaus' head whipped to the side and he opened and closed his mouth.

"I see that's clearly struck a chord with you, sweetheart."

Warm, angry, tears pricked her eyes and she balled her fists as rage filled her. "Is that why you promised to leave me alone. You knew I wouldn't come to your door-at least not anytime soon. Not to mention after everything you did to Tyler, you...you...you slept with Hayley when she had just as much, if not more responsibility, for the hybrids as Tyler. How big of a hypocrite are you?" she screeched.

"Trust me, love, Hayley has, and will pay for what she did."

"Oh please! If that is your form of punishment than it seriously sucks."

"I see what this is. I told you I would wait Caroline, but I never said that I wouldn't live my life. That I wouldn't enjoy myself and indulge in pleasurable activities. You can't expect me to sit idly by whilst I wait for you. Whilst you run around falling in love and giving your heart to however many men you choose. She was merely a warm body, nothing more," Klaus said.

Caroline scoffed and turned away. She was jealous and he'd called her on it.

"I'm not sorry for carrying on with my life, but I meant what I said, Caroline. The ball is in your court, sweetheart," Klaus said quietly.

Caroline sighed and looked around the room as she dabbed at her eyes with her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby. You should have. If you really meant what you said about waiting for me don't you think I had the right to know?"

"No."

"No?" Caroline repeated.

"No, it would've changed everything. Our conversation, our agreement was about you admitting your feelings for me. About you admitting that you desire me as much as I do you. If I'd of been honest with you, you wouldn't have been honest with me," Klaus explained, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I needed to know that this," he paused motioning his hand back and forth between them. "Means something. I needed something-anything to hold on to."

Caroline sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's a lot to take in," she said quietly. Backing away, she looked up, her blue eyes meeting his. "I need some time to process all this."

"I'll be here, Caroline, when you are ready," Klaus whispered.

**A/N: So what did you think? I might be adding another chapter to this it's undetermined and will depend on my muse. I hope you enjoyed. For those of you following When Darkness Falls, I'll be updating later tonight or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews for the last chapter. Because most everyone asked for more, I am going to continue this story. Right now, I'd say it will be between 3-5 chapters in length. **

Elijah frowned watching as Niklaus led Caroline Forbes from the room. He couldn't help but wonder what that was about. Shaking his head, he turned back to the younger Salvatore brother.

"We truly do appreciate you coming here to warn us. In turn, I must warn you that we have been having a bit of a situation with some of the local witches," he paused, tapping his finger lightly on the desk. "They have been attacking vampires. You and Ms. Forbes are more than welcome to stay the night and leave in the morning."

Stefan sat back in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure, we're not looking for any problems.

A loud crack echoed into the room, and Elijah snapped his head to the right. He was quite certain the sound had come from Niklaus' room. The chair scraped against the hardwood as he quickly stood.

"We had better go and check on Ms. Forbes."

"I'm sure she's fine," Stefan said with a shrug.

Elijah smiled and pursed his lips, continuing on to the door. "I know you've spent some time with Niklaus, but I assure you, he doesn't take kindly to people speaking to him in that manner."

"Yeah, well, Klaus doesn't take kindly to a lot of things, but where Caroline is involved, everything changes," Stefan replied, unworried.

Elijah frowned and halted in his movements.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger," Stefan continued.

"My brother cannot be manipulated by anyone. Trust me; I've spent nearly a thousand years at his side." Even as he spoke the words, he could hear the hushed argument raging on between his brother and Ms. Forbes. The words were jumbled and he couldn't quite make them out, but he was more than curious about their relationship. No one slapped his brother and lived.

"Caroline does not manipulate Klaus. I think he genuinely cares for her. I've seen him do things for her that I still can't believe," Stefan explained.

"Are you saying my brother has actual feelings for Ms. Forbes?" Elijah questioned. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect. For centuries, he'd been looking for an ounce of humanity in his brother and when it had surfaced, he'd been oblivious to it.

"Yes!"

"When did this happen?" Elijah asked, retaking his seat.

"I'm not sure when, exactly, but he's been wooing her for a while. He's saved her life on multiple occasions, and he's a completely different person when around her," Stefan said.

Elijah processed the information slowly, studying the younger vampire across from him. He did not appear to be lying, but still, he couldn't believe it to be true. The Original didn't want to hope. He would have to investigate his brother's feelings for Ms. Forbes further.

He opened his mouth to speak when the door burst back open.

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked, turning to Stefan. She swallowed, her eyes blinking rapidly as her lower lip trembled.

"Actually," Stefan started, standing up. "We're going to stay the night. Elijah was just telling me that it isn't safe for vampires out-and-about at night."

"Oh," Caroline whispered.

"I'll show you to the guest quarters," Elijah started, watching the blonde vampire carefully. She was clearly upset. He wondered what had transpired between the blonde and his brother. More importantly, he questioned whether Ms. Forbes felt something for Niklaus.

XXXXX

Hayley closed the balcony door, and locked it. She flipped the radio on, taking care to turn the volume up as she walked into the bathroom with her cell phone in hand. She turned the shower on and closed the door behind her.

Chewing on her lower lip, she began to dial and then hit the call button. She crossed her arms over herself, one hand landing on her now protruding belly as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Hayley said, leaning against the vanity.

"Hayley, I wasn't expecting your call. What is it?" Celeste asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I think I have a way to draw Klaus to the cemetery," she whispered.

"And what is that?" Celeste purred.

Hayley bit her lip. "I need your word first. I need your word that you will lift the curse on my family permanently and that you will make sure that none of the Originals ever come after me and my baby, or my family."

"Sweetie, if all goes according to plan, then there will be no more Originals," Celeste cooed. "You and your family will be free, and the world will be rid of vampires."

Hayley nodded and sighed. "Two vampires came here earlier this evening. Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. Klaus is in love with the female vampire and there is nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe."

"That's impossible," Celeste scoffed. "That monster is incapable of love."

"No, he's not. I've seen it. He cares for her. Hell, his entire art studio is dedicated to her. Capture Caroline and he will come after her."

Celeste was quiet for a long moment before speaking. "Fine! But, should you be wrong about this, it will be your family to suffer."

Hayley took in a deep breath and let it out. She rubbed her bump again. "I'm sure."

"Very well, then. This had better work. You'll just need to make sure that Elijah and Rebekah come with him to get her."

"I'll handle it," Hayley replied.

XXXXX

Klaus set down his glass of scotch, and turned to face his brother. "Elijah," he greeted.

"I showed Ms. Forbes and Stefan to a room for the evening. I thought you'd like to know," Elijah replied. "With everything that is going on, I thought it safer for them to stay until the morning."

Klaus nodded and turned back to his scotch. He lifted the tumbler and downed the contents in one swallow. The liquor scorched his throat as it slid down. He only wished it would take away his feelings. She hadn't rejected him outright, but she hadn't embraced him with open arms.

Truth be told, he didn't know what to expect from her when she found out about the baby. He still didn't know what to think. A part of him still rejected the idea-still thought the whole thing absurd, impossible, and ridiculous. If he couldn't come to terms with it, how could she?

"Niklaus?" Elijah said, interrupting the hybrids thoughts. The floor creaked as Elijah took a step forward. "Niklaus, may I inquire about Ms. Forbes?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, and turned to face his brother. "What is it you wish to know, Elijah?"

"I did not realize that you and she were…" Elijah trailed off, clearly hoping his brother would finish the sentence. When Klaus didn't respond, he continued," She seems like a nice young woman, and I would hate for any harm to befall her."

Klaus smirked. "Don't you have your hands full enough with a pregnant werewolf to be worrying about other people." Elijah didn't need to know the depth of his feelings toward Caroline. No one did. In some ways, he didn't truly understand them himself. She was different-special. She understood him and saw him in a light no one ever had before.

"She seemed upset as I showed her and Stefan to their rooms for the night," Elijah continued to prod.

"Leave it, Elijah," Klaus growled in warning. Picking up his glass and the bottle of scotch, he left the room.

Klaus walked toward the courtyard, hoping to have some time to himself. He needed time to sort through his thoughts. As he entered the balcony, he paused, seeing Caroline staring out into the evening sky.

Klaus swallowed, wondering if he should interrupt, but before he could decide, she turned slowly around. Her vibrant blue eyes met his and she quickly wiped at them with her fingers

"I couldn't sleep, I was just looking at the city," she whispered, after a long moment.

Klaus took a tentative step forward and looked out at the bright lights of the city. If you listened closely enough, you could still hear the music on Bourbon Street.

He opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think of what to say to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. "What do you think of New Orleans?"

Caroline shrugged and turned back to the city. "I haven't seen much of it. Stefan and I came right here. I'm sure Tyler is out there somewhere. Elijah gave his word he wouldn't kill him, and I was hoping you'd do the same."

Klaus popped the lid of the scotch and poured some into his glass. He took a long drink before setting the tumbler down. "He continues to threaten me and my...family."

"He's just mad right now, and he feels betrayed because of me...and you. He's hurt and you of all people know what it's like to harness amplified vampire emotions on top of your werewolf ones." She picked up the bottle of scotch and poured some into the cup before taking a drink.

Klaus studied her as she winced setting the glass down. Caroline knew him well, she understood him-understood the other part of him that no one else could. And she accepted that part of him.

If it were any other person he would dismiss their request with a laugh, but he couldn't. If he killed Tyler Lockwood, he would lose her forever, and they both knew it.

"For you, Caroline, I will let him live, if you give me one day of your time to show you around the city. You can't come to New Orleans without trying the gumbo or walking down Bourbon Street at least once."

Klaus held his breath waiting for her reply.

Caroline bit her lip, running the tip of her finger around the top of the glass. "One day, but Stefan and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon. I need to be back soon enough that we can leave before it gets dark and the crazy witches come after us. I have an exam on Tuesday that I need to study for."

Klaus beamed. "Of course, love."

Caroline sighed and took another sip of the scotch. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Klaus smiled. A small grin slipped across his face and Klaus felt his heart skip a beat, maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance with her.

XXXXX

Caroline stepped out of the shower, and slowly slipped on her nightclothes. Sleep still eluded her, and at 2:30 in the morning, she wondered if she would ever fall asleep. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she picked up her brush, and worked it through her tangled, wet, locks.

In just a few hours, her and Klaus would be touring the city. The thought shouldn't be keeping her up at night, nor should it have her stomach twisted into knots.

Klaus wasn't in her plans. Nope. She had school and a career and tons of other things she wanted to do. But deep down, she knew that those things were just plans, they weren't what she wanted-what she craved and desired. It was a temporary fix-a band-aid-an attempt at a normal life. Klaus he was what she needed, but she wasn't ready to accept that yet. But goodness knew she wanted too. After their time in the woods the attraction had intensified, she craved his touch-wanted, no needed to feel him. But it wasn't just about her and Klaus.

There was this whole baby business. Klaus a father. The very idea was laughable, but the sad thing was it was true, and she had no idea how they could possibly ever fit that in if they were to be a couple now. He needed to focus on the baby-not her, and this is why a relationship between them, at least for right now couldn't work. It didn't matter that she wanted him, or that he wanted her, that child should be his first priority, and she would not be the person to stand in the way of that either.

Besides, she wasn't ready to fall for him yet-although she knew it was already too late. She had plans and she fully intended to see them through.

Laying her brush on the counter, she took one last look at herself in the mirror before stepping into the bedroom. The cool night breeze greeted her and she narrowed her eyes, as she turned to the window. She hadn't opened the window.

She glanced around the room, a man and woman slowly approached her. Her mouth popped open, a scream bubbling up her throat at the same time pain erupted in her temples. Groaning she fell to the floor, palms grasping her head. The pain sliced through her as if someone were jamming needles directly through her skull.

The man and woman continued to chant as she struggled to stand up. Wet, red, dots appeared on the floor below her and she gasped as she fell forward towards them. She blinked, her vision clouding, darkness tugging at her.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and following. I'll be posting the next part soon. I love to hear your thoughts. **

**Follow me on tumblr at Marsterroo or you can follow BethanyShawNovels for information about my original novels. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler narrowed his eyes, hiding himself in the shadows. He gritted his teeth, watching as Hayley crept down the cement stairs. Her long brown hair floating around her as she twisted back to the Mikaelson home. The hybrid balled his fists, glancing around. She was alone. It appeared his shot at revenge would be all too easy.

Hayley hurried down the steps and took off at a steady jog. Where was she going by herself in the early morning hours, he wondered. It didn't matter, he reasoned. He couldn't kill Klaus, but her, he could kill. If she were alone, it would be even easier. Taking one last look to ensure she was alone, he stalked after her. Careful to keep himself hidden.

She ran for a few blocks before slowing to a walk. Every few minutes she turned around searching behind her. Whether she sensed his presence or double-checking to make sure no one was following her, he could not be sure. However, Tyler was certain she was up to something. Curious he continued after her. The only person she cared about was herself. If she were sneaking off, he wanted to know why.

After thirty long minutes, she reached a cemetery and slipped inside the metal gates. Two women met her, followed by a large werewolf. Peering around the corner that concealed him, he listened in on their conversation.

"You already have her?" Hayley asked.

"We took the young vampire last night. I prefer not to leave things to chance," the bronzed skin woman with curly hair smirked.

"Where is she?" Hayley inquired.

"Resting comfortably with some of your family. I assure you, she isn't going anywhere with ten wolves surrounding her."

"We should get you inside," the other woman said, her brown hair blowing in the wind. "We need everything to be in place, before The Originals get here. This is the only chance we have; we cannot afford to screw this up."

"You're assuming that Klaus will come for her too," the bronzed woman spoke.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what his obsession is with Caroline Forbes," she said acidly. "But I've seen it firsthand. He cares for her deeply."

Tyler's heart clenched painfully. They were talking about Caroline—they had Caroline. Ignoring their conversation, he scanned the area he could see light coming from a tomb that voices flitted out of. Several wolves jogged a continuous trail around the gate. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, there was no way he could go in there and get her by himself. He couldn't be sure, but he assumed the women were witches. No, if he were going to help Caroline, he would need help. And despite his hatred, there was only one person he knew of that cared about Caroline enough to help him. Klaus.

Tyler hated Klaus with his entire being, but Caroline was his…friend. He loved her, and Klaus or not, he would never let anything happen to her.

XXX

Caroline wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them flush against her chest. She eyed the wolves that surrounded her. They sat in a perfect circle. Their large bodies and golden eyes glared at her as she watched them apprehensively.

Her fists balled against her arm. She had to figure out how to get out of here. Preferably without being bitten. That wouldn't be an easy task. There was no way she could best ten werewolves. How were they wolves during the day, she wondered. They weren't hybrids. Klaus had killed the last of them except for Tyler. So what were they, she mused.

Voices drew her from her thoughts and she sat taller, craning her neck to see. Two unknown women approached with an all too familiar accomplice.

Hayley's brown eyes met hers and the she-wolf smirked stopping in front of the wolves. "Give us a moment," she said to the two others.

"Be quick about it. We need to prepare," the brunette woman replied.

Hayley nodded and walked toward Caroline, arms crossed over her chest, and resting on her baby bump.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked. "Why are you going against Klaus? He might be a lot of things, but he's still the father of your baby."

Hayley threw her head back and laughed. "Klaus is _not_ my child's father." One of the wolves broke the formation, walking to Hayley and nuzzling her leg. "He is," she said, affectionately rubbing the wolfs ears.

Caroline quirked a brow, gazing between the two. If Hayley was into some weird kinky shit, it was not something she cared to know about. Realization clicked. Klaus wasn't the father. A weight lifted from her shoulder and a sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't realized it had bothered her so much until now. Not that she would have held it against the child, but a small part of her had been jealous of the connection the two of them would have had because of said child. It didn't matter anymore. It wasn't Klaus' child.

"Jackson is a part of my pack, and he is my mate," Hayley continued. " I was promised to him as an infant, but circumstances separated me from my family. Up until a year ago, I didn't know my family. Professor Shane did research for me, and helped me find them," Hayley said, kneeling down and meeting the wolfs eyes.

"Is that why you led twelve of your friends, twelve people that trusted you to their slaughter?" Caroline asked enraged. Her actions had set off a chain reaction. That had resulted in deaths of many people, including Carol Lockwood. "Do you have any idea what your actions caused? Do you even care?"

"I needed to find my family—"

"And you had to kill people to do that? You could have found them yourself," Caroline accused, through gritted teeth.

"I did what I had to do," Hayley snapped. "I don't expect you to understand pack mentality. This is my home, and they need me."

Caroline scoffed and shook her head. She was pretty sure pack mentality didn't include leading wolves that trusted you to their slaughter, but she was too concerned about her own well-being to start a fight now. "And what do I have to do with this?"

"You're collateral damage, "Hayley said, simply.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was not collateral damage. She'd been used as that far too often, and damn it, it was going to stop.

"My pack is cursed. They remain as wolves the entire month and only turn into their human form on the full moon. I asked the witches for help, but like with everyone, they would only help at a cost," Hayley bit out.

"Maybe if you spent more time not being a back-stabbing bitch, people would do things for you because they're your friend," Caroline hissed. "You had friends in Mystic Falls. A pack that would have helped you, and you led them to their death all for your selfish reasons."

The wolves snarled at her, causing her to flinch slightly. Despite her fear, she rose to her feet. "Tyler trusted you, and so did all the other hybrids. Bonnie could have helped you; we all could have helped you."

"It doesn't matter. It ends today. The Originals will come to the cemetery and the witches will desiccate them. You're just the bait," Hayley sneered, before turning on her heel and moving toward the tomb.

"Why make Klaus think it was his kid if it wasn't?" Caroline asked, wanting to keep Hayley there longer. The more she learned the better her chances were. The longer she kept her the less time they had to prepare.

"To draw him here, to draw him to New Orleans, and ultimately to his demise. When I found Jackson, we only had a few hours where we were both human. When we met, he explained to me about the curse. Then he told me that he was my betrothed. I could feel the connection, the mate bond. After he returned to his wolf form, I sought the witches out. They promised to lift the curse, but only if I helped them first."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her jaw as she waited for the she-wolf to continue.

"Our night together resulted in a child." She rubbed her belly. "I don't know how the witches could tell, it had only been hours, but they were right. They've been looking for a way to take down Marcel for years. While the veil was down some witch from the other side visited them, and told them what had to be done. I never saw her, but they instructed me to go to Mystic falls and get Klaus to sleep with me. They even gave me a potion to drink that would make me more desirable to the wolf in him, to ensure he slept with me."

Caroline snorted. "So you drugged him?" She didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel a tad bit better knowing that Klaus had been influenced to sleep with her and hadn't actually wanted to.

"Jealous?" Hayley quirked a brow.

"You're disgusting," Caroline muttered.

Hayley laughed, unfazed. "The witches then implored Katherine to send him a message that the witches were plotting against him in New Orleans. Of course, being the paranoid hybrid he is, he came. I'm not sure if it was magic or plain stupidity they did to convince him this child was his, but it worked nonetheless," Hayley shrugged.

"But why do all this?" Caroline wondered. "It seems like a lot of work to get one guy out of power. Why not just kill him?"

Hayley shrugged. "As I said the veil was down. The witch that helped them wanted it done this way. Wanted to put a stop to The Originals. The spell they use to desiccate them will desiccate all vampires. Then they just need to find the stake that can kill them . Thus ending the vampire threat."

Caroline's eyes widened with realization. Ghosts had been able to crossover while the veil had been down. Esther Mikaelson wanted to end her children's reign. The witch that had helped them was Esther.

"That's all I know," Hayley replied. "I don't really care about the details. Just as long as they hold up their end of the deal."

"You don't care that you are going to lead thousands, millions, of vampires to their deaths?" Caroline cried out incredulous.

"I'm a werewolf. Why would I care about vampires?" Hayley shrugged. With that, she turned around again. "Liam, Faith, and Eric stay, everyone else come with me to the tomb. She's not that big a threat," Hayley called over her shoulder.

Not that big a threat? Caroline rolled her eyes, she'd show her what a threat she was. With a huff, she looked up and around at her surroundings. She had to get out of here and warn Klaus.

XXX

Klaus paced across the courtyard. He'd been unable to sleep after Caroline had agreed to meet him this morning. This would be the last chance he had to convince her to stay—to give him a chance. If only he didn't have to worry about Hayley and the baby, his job would be much easier. She cared for him, he was certain of that now, and the werewolf and child were in the way of his happiness.

He knew it was wrong to think of them as a nuisance, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want them—either of them. The child was his blood, he would protect it, but that didn't mean he wanted to be a father. He'd done too many horrible things and would continue to do them—and worse. Even he knew a child shouldn't be exposed to that.

Caroline was what he wanted, and even he wasn't sure he deserved her. Nor did he think he could do right by her either. But, she kept him grounded. Kept him level headed. She was strong, beautiful, and full of light, and he wanted a taste of it—more than a taste. He wanted her—all of her.

Caroline wasn't afraid of him, even when he was at his worst, she talked to him like she was his equal, and she was. She saw him, and it didn't scare her, despite everything, Caroline continued to reach out to him. He needed her light, her kindness, her love.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed. He counted the dongs as they echoed throughout the house. Nine. It was nine am already. Where was Caroline, he wondered. She wouldn't leave, would she?

In answer to his question, he saw Stefan round the corner with Rebekah beside him. The two conversing in a hushed whisper. His sister was ever so fickle in her love life. Always wearing her heart on her sleeve and giving it to the first boy who batted their eyes at her. That was why she always ended up broken-hearted at the end of the day.

Stefan looked up as he saw Klaus. "Hey," he greeted, hesitantly. "Have you seen Caroline this morning? I thought she wanted to leave first thing, but she's not in her room."

Klaus frowned. "No," he said, worriedly. She wouldn't have left on her own, he reasoned. But if she hadn't left, where was she. Worry crept into him. The witches had been silent last night.

"I know where she is," a familiar voice called from behind them.

"You," Klaus growled, turning around. He lunged at Tyler, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the stone wall. Jamming his hand into the other hybrids chest, he clutched Tyler's heart in his hand. "Where is she?"

**A/N: For anyone reading that are fans of the Klayley baby, sorry. For those of you who aren't baby fans, I hope you enjoyed. I know Forwood isn't too popular, but I actually really like them as friends. Out of curiosity, do you prefer Stebekah or Rebel? **


End file.
